Today's researchers need to understand the applications of molecular and genetic approaches as well as the methods for investigating the function of target genes and the effect specific botanicals may have on these processes. Postdoctoral training will be directed toward evaluating the interactions between botanical characterization and molecular/genetic/physiologic approaches at both the basic science and clinical research areas to achieve the ultimate goal of understanding how botanicals can contribute to health maintenance. Thus, a resubmission of a renewal application titled, Training in Botanical Approaches to Combat Metabolic Syndrome is proposed. The continued objective of this training program is to train both Ph.D. and M.D. postdoctoral fellows to become productive research scientists capable of establishing scientific careers that further the efforts o understand the role of botanicals on the complex interactions between genetic, molecular and physiological aspects of the metabolic syndrome and for maintaining human health. Specifically, we will continually aim to bridge the divide between the plant discovery and characterization approach and the molecular biology/physiological approach. We are requesting 16 full-time postdoctoral trainee stipends across the five-year grant period. Trainees will be supported for two to three years. Each postdoctoral fellow will be encouraged to develop interdisciplinary research efforts to understand the effect and action of botanicals on components of the metabolic syndrome. The program will take advantage of the synergy and the cutting-edge technologies of an NCCAM sponsored Botanical Research Center composed of the wide range of research approaches to metabolic syndrome that are available at the Pennington Biomedical and the plant science expertise of the Rutgers Department of Plant Biology and Pathology. This broad-based training program will enable trainees to establish successful research careers in academia, academic medicine, government agencies and in the private sector in the study of botanicals and metabolic disease.